


past his bedtime

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ana should be a mum, Cute, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jarvis is the cool dad, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has a busy 48 hours in which he gets no sleep. Tony thinks he's stayed up past his bedtime. Ana loves her husband and the boy who might as well be their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	past his bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be quick little thing but it kind of grew. I hope you enjoy!

Edwin Jarvis was not one to easily fall asleep this early at night. Then again after the previous night’s endeavors and events of the day, anyone would be expected to be exhausted. The day had started as usual, taking care of four year old Tony. The boy was brilliant, but he still must have had more than a million questions to ask throughout the day. The main one of the day being ‘why can’t you play with me right now?’ Jarvis wished for nothing more than to spend the day playing with Tony and having the little boy help him and Ana bake cookies in the kitchen, but he had to prepare for the party that the Starks were hosting. After putting their son to bed with a bedtime story, Jarvis proceeded down to do his duties at the party. It lasted into the wee hours of the morning, everyone there celebrating another phenomenal invention Howard had created. Jarvis had spent the night working at the wet bar, and even though he strongly advised against Howard drinking anymore after the man had gotten drunk, he still did. 

 

When the party finally came to a close, there was barely two hours to finish getting Howard and Maria ready for their flight to New Mexico. The inventor was by no means sober as Jarvis helped him and his rather annoyed wife Maria to the car and drove them to the airport. Even though he had nothing alcoholic to drink, Jarvis had a difficult time focusing on the road on the drive back to the mansion. By the time he got back, his wife had breakfast ready for him and a fresh change of clothes.

 

“And take a shower dear,” advised Ana, “I can smell last night’s party on you, and it will help to wake you up.” If Ana could choose she would have Edwin shower and go straight to bed right away, but Tony would be waking up any moment and would need looking after.

 

Indeed even before her husband had finished his shower, she heard the little voice of Tony Stark calling out for him excitedly. Ana looked out the window and smiled as she watched the little boy run across the lawn to the Jarvis’ separate apartment, his dark brown curls flopping all over as his tiny legs ran along. For a moment Ana felt a pang of remorse that she would never have her own child running across the lawn to show her something. Nevertheless, she and Edwin loved Tony like their own son. Ana opened the door for Tony as he drew near and greeted him warmly.

 

“Hello you, you are up bright and early. Did you sleep well?” Ana asked him as he rushed inside.

 

“Good morning Mrs Ana!” he said cheerfully, “I slept okay, but sometimes I heard loud voices. Is Jarvis awake? I want to show him the paper airplane I made!”

 

“Mr. Jarvis will be out in a moment darling. Can you show me?” Ana asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the folded paper in the boy’s hand.

 

When Edwin entered the room, Tony was just finishing up his explanation of how to make the plane as well as mentioning a little bit of aerodynamics and how it would be much cooler with rocket engines. Tony gave a squeal of delight as the butler poked his head in through the doorway.

 

“JARVIS!” he shouted, getting up from his place on the floor where he sat with Ana and running to the tall man. He giggled and hugged him, latching onto his leg and Jarvis couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Good morning Master Tony!” he said with a smile.

 

Ana smiled at the pair of them, standing up as her husband came over with Tony clinging to his leg and laughing. Tony made a noise of disgust and his pressed face against Jarvis’ pant leg as he and Ana shared a kiss, both breaking apart with laughter at the boy’s reaction. After that Jarvis set about his usual routine around the Stark mansion, trudging through the work even as his very bones felt exhausted. Trying to catch Bernard was even more of a challenge today and he was thankful that the Bernese Mountain pup he had gotten Ana, managed to chase the flamingo into its enclosure. 

 

When the butler mopped the floors, Tony and the puppy delighted themselves by latching onto his ankles and being dragged across the smooth floor. The little boy giggled, wrapping his arms around Jarvis’ ankle and as the pup grabbed onto the edge of the other pant leg. Jarvis’ legs screamed in protest, but he still managed to slide them around playfully until Tony ran off to play fetch with the puppy. 

 

Jarvis finally finished dusting the parlor early that evening and decided he’d sit down for a little while before going back to help his wife fix dinner. He hardly blinked before he fell asleep in exhaustion on the couch, his lanky form slouching over. He didn’t even wake when a small voice called his name.

 

Tony poked his head into the parlor, looking for his da- friend and discovered he was slumped over on one of the couches asleep. He tip toed over, watching the butler for a moment. Hm. He must have stayed up past his bed time, but Tony still wanted to be with Jarvis. Quickly the little toddler ran out of the room and up to his. He grabbed his blanket and two stuffed toys—his Captain America plushie and a giraffe- before quickly making his way back downstairs.

 

As quietly and as gently as he could, Tony adjusted the giraffe in one of Jarvis’ arms because he knew he always slept better with a stuffed animal. Then Tony climbed up next to him, pausing as Jarvis stirred slightly. Once he was sure he was still asleep Tony covered the butler with the blanket and snuggled up next him. He gently tugged one of the man’s long arms so that it was around him and closed his eyes too, relaxing to the sound of Jarvis’ steady breathing.

 

When Ana finally found her husband and Tony who had both been missing for at least a half hour she smiled at the sight of them. Edwin’s head resting on a toy giraffe with a blanket sloppily put over him and an arm protectively around little Tony, who was sound asleep clutching his Captain America doll. Ana walked over to the sleeping figures and bent down, kissing the crown of Jarvis’ head and planting one on top of little Tony’s.  
“Sweet dreams you two.”


End file.
